Episode 3 (S01E03): Tuesday 7th April 2020
Release Date This episode was published on Friday 20th September 2019 on the Writers Express forum, although the episode itself is set on Tuesday 7th April 2020. It was written by Ross, and the first to be written by Ross alone. Episode Synopsis Luca worries about Charlie. Michael finds a new pastime. Tom is in hot water with Nikhila Plot Michael pays Shirley a visit at This'n'That. He apologises for leaving it a little late in the working day, but wonders if they could have a chat about something. Intrigued, Shirley tells Doris she can go home early, shuts the shop and indulges Michael. He fills her in about the latest goings on between Rory and Ruby, before revealing why he's really there to see her: he is finding retirement boring and wants something constructive to do part time, and wonders if she could do with an extra volunteer at the charity shop. Shirley is only too happy to take him on, and asks if he can start at 13:00 tomorrow, to which he agrees. Later, Linda is surprised at Michael wanting to do something she considers sedate compared to his old job as an English teacher at the high school, but Michael jokes he is more than ready for a more sedate job! Elsewhere, Claire further apologises to Graham for standing him up at Homebase last night, explaining further about how she got distracted by Yasmin, who needed her at the time. They agree to go together tomorrow instead, to make sure there is no more confusion over it. At the pub later on, Graham's ex Izzie clears the air with him over their recent break up, insisting there was no one else involved in it. Leyla is having a catch up with childhood friend Jo at Call The Shots, though given she is heavily pregnant she is only on mocktails. Jo's husband Tom, who co-owns and co-manages the bar with Nikhila, is behind the bar with Nikhila, but Leyla is surprised when Jo seems reticent to talk to him. Jo observes that the bar is quite busy so Tom will not want her distracting him. Behind the bar itself, Tom goes out the back to replace some alcohol, but his phone falls out of his pocket in the rush. Nikhila picks it up, but by the time she calls out to him about it he has already disappeared. As she looks at it, a message comes up that reads: "Had a good time last night, Amy xx". When she confronts him about it in the back office later, she automatically assumes he is having an affair behind Jo's back. Tom tries to explain but she does not want to hear it, decrying all men as the same. But when he asks if that includes Alex (her boyfriend, implying that he is promiscuous), she is crestfallen and leaves work for the night. With the kids not around, Charlie and Leyla are enjoying a meal together in The Red Lion flat, when she tells him she has a surprise to show him in the nursery room. He is certainly surprised to find an expensive-looking new cot stood before him! Concerned about how much it cost, he phones Vik again, telling him he needs his help and to call him back. Vik later gets back to him, and they share what is evidently an intense conversation, It becomes obvious in what Charlie is saying that he has money worries, and wants to do some 'dodgy jobs' for VIk, as he has done in the past. But once the call ends, Charlie finds pub chef Luca stood behind him, having heard enough of the call to twig what it was about. Charlie offers to discuss it with Luca over a coffee later on, to which Luca obliges. Over that coffee, Luca warns Charlie how close he sailed to the wind the last time he did Vik favours for cash - does he really want to take such a risk againk especially with a new baby on the way? After he night out with Jo, Leyla and Charlie have a quck catch-up before bed, in which he sounds more positive about the cot Leyla bought, in order to reassure her. She then tells him she is off to bed, and he says he will join her shortly. The episode ends with Charlie burying his head in his hands, unsure of what to do for the best over his financial woes Episode Cast (in order of appearance) *Leyla Westaway (Louise Redknapp) *Charlie Westaway (Darren Day) *Shirley Wilkins (Ann Mitchell) *Doris Carwell (Gwen Taylor) *Michael Brannigan (Chris Chittell) *Claire Learner (Catherine Tate) *Graham Rossi (Davood Ghadami) *Luca Rossi (Joseph Long) *Jo Wilkins (Ali Bastian) *Tom Wilkins (Gary Lucy) *Nikhila Ganesh (Freida Pinto) *Alex Mercer (Neil McDermott) *Linda Brannigan (Linda Robson) *Izzie Carwell (Georgia May Foote) Episode Locations (in order of appearance) *The Red Lion kitchen *This'n'That (shop area) *Claire Learner's flat (living room) *The Red Lion kitchen *This'n'That (shop area) *Call The Shots (bar area) *The Red Lion kitchen *Call The Shots (bar area) *Brannigan living room *The Red Lion (bar area) *Call The Shots (back room) *The Red Lion living room Episode Notes *This episode is set later on the same day as the previous episode, approximately 16:30 *First appearance of Izzie Carwell, Jo WIlkins and Luca Rossi (characters) April 2020 Episodes • Fri 3rd • Mon 6th • Tue 7th • Thu 9th • Fri 10th • Mon 13th • Tue 14th • Thu 16th • Fri 17th • Mon 20th • Tue 21st • Thu 23rd • Fri 24th • Mon 27th • Tue 28th • Thu 30th